Anhur
, , StormDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, | favored weapon = “Warhawk” (falchion) | worshipers = Druids, fighters, monks, rangers, soldiers, warriors | cleric alignments = CG, CN, NG }} Character and Reputation Anhur (an-her) embodies both the raw fury and the strategic generalship of war. He is a fierce deity, but one not quick to pass judgment on others. Unlike other war deities, Anhur is a force for good and fights only against evil. He is slow to anger, for his wisdom is legendary, but his wrath is inescapable once earned. Anhur never lets his guard down and is constantly on the alert. He never stops moving, and his eyes never stop scanning the horizon. Unlike much of the rest of the Mulhorandi pantheon, Anhur appreciates the humor of mortals and does not necessarily find their presence tiresome. He has a hearty laugh and an ever-present smile when not engaged in combat. A shadow of guilt haunts the eyes of the General of the Gods, as he never forgives himself for earlier failures to defend Mulhorand, particularly against the Red Wizards. Clergy and Temples The church of Anhur is organized into a strict hierarchy and run with martial efficiency. Clerics on Anhur spend their morning hours practicing their martial skills. Afternoons are spent drilling Mulhorand’s legions. Evenings are spent repairing weapons and armor or studying war strategies. Anhur expects his clergy to develop and execute unorthodox and daring plans to regain Mulhorand’s former glory. Much of his clergy’s time is spent pursuing fantastic plans and countering the machinations of the clerics of Horus-Re. Clerics and druids of Anhur pray for their spells at dawn, in anticipation of the day’s battles. The month of Tarsakh is referred to in Mulhorand as the Time of Storms, and Anhur is said to walk the borders of Mulhorand during this time seeking out interlopers to drive off. The clergy of Anhur celebrates this time by engaging in a month-long tournament of nonlethal combats. The winner of the combat is known as the Champion of Anhur for the following year. The month-long tournament concludes on Greengrass with a festival known as the Sharpening of the Sword. On the rare occasions when Mulhorand has gone to war, major campaigns typically begin on or soon after this date. The Remembrance Ritual is celebrated on Highharvestide. This somber festival is a day of self-reflection and a time to remember fallen comrades. It concludes on a joyous note with litany of martial hymns thanking Anhur for military successes in the past year. Finally, the clergy of Anhur have numbers holy days commemorating one major battle or another. Though these commemorative celebrations are largely ignored outside the clergy, the citadels of Anhur are sites of good-spirited revelry during these festivals, and they sponsor many competitive sporting events on such days. Most clerics and druids multiclass as divine champions or fighters. History and Relations with other deities Although nominally allied with Pharaoh of the Gods, Anhur’s aggressive advocacy of change often clashes with Horus-Re’s desire for eternity and perpetual order. After absorbing the portfolios of Ramman, the former Untheric deity of weather, Anhur has come into increasing conflict with Isis, but in other respects the two are close allies. He cooperates closely with Nephthys, particularly in opposing the machinations of Thay, and has an on-again-off-again relationship with Bast (Sharess), although their alliance is fundamentally sound. Anhur’s long-standing enemy is Set, but his activities during the Time of Troubles earned him the enmity of Sekolah (the sahuagin shark deity) and Hoar. Given Mulhorand’s war with Unther and its interest in expansion, Anhur is likely to come into conflict with Tempus eventually. Dogma Protect Mulhorand, for she is your mother. Fall upon her enemies as you would any who had done ill to your own mother. Show bravery and valor in combat, and protect your brothers and sisters in arms. Follow the wise advice of your commander as you would that of your parents, but take no actions that serve an ill cause. If your commander asks that you do ill, refuse; your actions will be vindicated by a council of at least three of your peers. Protect the people of Mulhorand and the property of the church of Anhur, for it is your home you defend with the fury of a lioness defending her cubs. Beware the wiles of Set, for his spies are everywhere, and his actions turn brother upon sister and parent upon child; his taint poisons the waters of the land of your heart. Defend against the fierce storms that sweep down from the north, for they are the work of crimson magic. Carry the peace and prosperity of Mulhorand westward and shepherd the people of Unther during their time of need. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Lesser Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Human Deities